choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Aubrey Watson
Aubrey, a character from the Wishful Thinking book, is the studio manager of Northbridge News and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Aubrey has short blond hair, blue gray eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wears a blue shirt with the top button undone. In Chapter 5, Your Character remarks how his hair looks a lot like that of the real life Kennedy. Personality Aubrey appears to be kind and confident, with an air of decisiveness which would be natural for his job position. He hides his insecurities about his writing. Until you bring it up, he was oblivious to how some of the staff have crushes on him. In Chapter 5, you remark how old-fashioned due to his impeccable manners after he opens the car door for you. According to his sister, Liz, Aubrey has a weakness for imaginative, soft-hearted women. He used to be meek, but in college, he wrote a character for one of his short films, a guy who did what he felt was right no matter if others liked him. Aubrey got to know a new side of himself while he wrote and stopped worrying what other people thought. In Chapter 8, he tells you about his insecurities, wondering if he has what it takes to pursue a career in film. Chapters [[:Category:Wishful Thinking|'Series']]/[[Wishful Thinking|'Book']]: Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine * Chapter 2: On My Mind * Chapter 3: Thought Process * Chapter 4: Good Idea * Chapter 5: Don't Think Twice * Chapter 6: Mind Games * Chapter 7: Bright Idea * Chapter 8: Birdbrained * Chapter 10: One-Track Mind * Chapter 11: It's Not What You Think * Chapter 12: Second Thoughts (Off-Screen; Determinant) * Chapter 13: Mind Over Matter * Chapter 14: Think Again Relationships Your Character Aubrey is one of your character's love interests and co-workers. He stands up for you against Ellen in Chapter 1. In this same chapter you can choose to go with him to a cafeteria where you play guessing other people's backgrounds. In Chapter 2, he drives you home if you choose the premium option and tells you about the film he's writing. He asks your help for the ending and the film's title. In Chapter 5, Your Character calls him an elegant and total prince. She also remarks on how there's a real Kennedy vibe to him. In Chapter 7, if you decide to go with him to find the candles, you can choose to flirt with him. If you tell him that you're keeping your eye on someone, he says he is too. (If you haven't had any romance with him before, you tell him about the one you do have your eye on and he comments on that.) If you tell him you're all over the place, he says he doesn't mind the competition; he also says (as points in his favor against said competition) that he has a 401K and that he can dance. If you say you're single and focused on your career, he tells you that his siblings are always trying to set him up but he knows what you mean. He isn't sure if he could give a hundred percent to a person because his job is demanding. In Chapter 8, if you choose to go hot air balloon riding with him after your emu story, you have the option to kiss him for the first time. Alec Burdock Alec is Aubrey's boss. When Alec orders him to search for candles in a supply closet and says he will need a ladder to reach them (in the dark), Aubrey remembers his job interview. He was asked by Alec if he was willing to do anything but at the time, he thought Alec was simply being dramatic. Gallery Other Looks AubreyWatsonFullView.png|Full View Aubrey Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Aubrey Underwear.jpg|Underwear Miscellaneous AubreyWTSneakPeek.jpg|Aubrey Sneak Peek Trivia * In Chapter 1, he reveals that he is a film studies major. ** Subsequently, he also reveals that one of his dreams is to get a film into the Northbridge Indie Film Fest. In Chapter 8, he tells you he applied for two weeks of vacation time so he could attend a workshop through the Film Festival, but was denied. ** In the premium scene, he quotes Matt Rodriguez's character from Devil's Canyon. * Tony says that Aubrey backpacks once a year through Europe and cooks too. * The name Aubrey is of English and French origin, a derivation of the Old German name Alberic, which means: Elf power, fair ruler of the little people, leader of elves, rules with elf-wisdom. ** The surname Watson is of English origin and means "child of Walter". The name Walter is of German origin and means "ruler of the army". * In Chapter 5, he reveals he ran for president when he was in high school. ** In a premium scene in the same chapter, he reveals he is the youngest of four siblings when you go to meet Liz, his sister. * In Chapter 8, he reveals he rescued and tried to keep a stray cat that he named Katouac (after Jack Katouac). Katouac found ways out of his apartment that he didn't know existed. *In Chapter 10, if you go to the fair with him, you discover that seven years ago, he was an actor on Wiggle Tickle Pond. He played Calvin the Crocodile, and wore a big foam suit that weighed fifty pounds. * In a premium scene in Chapter 11, he reveals that when he was a shy kid, his dad helped him work on his speech notes. ** Subsequently, he also reveals that his father writes children's books and mystery novels. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Love Interests